Application files saved locally to a hard drive or other memory component of a first machine are not easily accessible via a second machine that is remote from the first machine. This is due to the distinction in local memory between the machines. One way for a user to access an application file stored on the first machine is to first transfer the application file from the first machine to a server hosted location accessible by the user via the second machine that is remote from the first machine. However, this requires forethought by the user to recognize that the application file will be needed in the future and to save the file to a server hosted location where the user may access it using the second machine which is remote from the first machine. This also requires that the user have access to a server hosted location and sufficient space on the server hosted location to save the application file.
Alternatively, an application file may be synched between the first and second machines so that a user may access this application file from either machine. However, this necessitates synchronizing the application file peer-to-peer which requires additional resources from the first machine regardless of whether or not the application file is ever accessed via the second machine. This results in a waste of device resources. In addition, synching the application file peer-to-peer may also require the application file to be saved in a specific location on the hard drive of the first machine and that in turn requires forethought by the user that the application file will be needed at a later time. It is with respect to these and other considerations that the present improvements have been needed.